


Natural Disaster//n.h.

by toomanyfandoms189



Series: The Weather Chronicles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms189/pseuds/toomanyfandoms189
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Journey dear, you just don't get it do you? That boy is like a storm, Or a hurricane, a tornado. He's a natural disaster. he'll be here one day, and gone the next, and when he leaves... There'll be nothing but a mess in his wake. Mark my words. You will know when it happens. And you'll remember me, you'll remember that I was right. And you'll come running home to daddy." </p><p>But daddy dear was wrong, I wasn't the one who should have been worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Natural Disaster

In the end, he was nothing but a storm, here one day, and gone the next. Somehow I knew it would end this way. And when he left I learned why they named storms after people.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Journey Edwards wasn't exactly the fairest of them all. In fact her opinion about herself was quite the opposite, after all she's constantly told this by her own father. Needless to say, life isn't a fairytale for this young girl of only nineteen. But what happens when Niall Horan from the world famous boyband, actually notices her?

Niall Horan is considered a god to some, and he hates it. He's just a normal lad from Mullingar, Ireland, and he hates being treated as anyone else. When he accidentally bumps into a brunette beauty who hardly knows who he is, it all seems perfect. But can he help the girl with a past? And can he get her out?

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N

Hey so this is gonna be a really short book at the most about fourteen chapters and I can't guarantee they'll be long;p also this is a trigger warning this book clearly has abuse and possibly more stuff so I'm just gonna warn you ahead of time. This not going to be a happy book so if you're looking for one of those you should keep on moving. There will be lovey dovey stuff and all that crap so I hope you're happy soooo anyway. Yeah once again this book could range anywhere from one to fourteen chapters and that'll be it. It will be extremely short and moving though (I hope.) Love you guys! XxMicaiah


	2. I Don't Know You

Journey's POV

I quickly shoved my most important belonging into my backpack, wiping the tears that were streaming from my eyes.

This time he had gone way too far, It was time to leave, if he knew I was doing this he would kill me, but lucky for me he was passed out on the couch, he had drank a few too many beers this time, and it was the reason for my escape.

Over the years I had saved up hundreds of dollars. Keeping it a huge secret. If my father found out it would have been wasted on alcohol years ago...

As I silently climbed out the window in my room I began planning my new life, one without misery, I slowly began to lower myself on to the vines when I lost my footing and fell, The next thing I knew some guy was yelling at me.

"What do you think you're doing!? You could've killed yourself! Can't a guy walk down a street without being attacked by a crazy fan!?" The blonde yelled in an almost impossibly thick Irish accent. 'Whoa chill.'

"W-what? I-I'm so sorry but I don't know who you are! I just fell." I tried explaining whilst tripping over my words. He was beautiful, with bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. And blonde hair with brown roots that made it obvious that the blonde was not his natural color. He was almost adorable? 'Nope he's for sure adorable.'

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am." He chuckled nervously scratching the back of his neck looking down at me. "I'm in a boyband that's pretty well known so it has happened before, I'm sorry for just assuming, it was wrong of me." He finishes doing his best to justify his previous words.

"Ah well it's okay, all is forgiven, it's understandable." I say looking back at the house cautiously trying my hardest not to be rude... Which is difficult when you're in a rush.

"Journey Hope Edwards! Get in here right now!" I heard my father roar.

"No. This can't be happening! I'm so so sorry but I've got to go." I say whispering the first words under my breath, rushing to pick up my few belongings and bounding off to the left.

I hear heavy footfalls behind me as I run. I pick up the pace and try to get as far away as possible from my father. 'Lord I know I haven't gotten to talk to you a whole lot recently but please please please help me!' I pray with all my might hoping that by some miracle I'll get out of here.

"No! Stop! I want to help you! You can stay in the hotel I'm at! My car isn't far from here!" I pause to get my breath looking back at the blonde with wide eyes.

"You're not him." I say looking at the seemingly Irish lad.

"Not sure who you're talking about... But he doesn't seem the nicest. Come with me." He says with a slight smile on his face. He holds his hand out as I stare. I look up at him. 'He seems nice enough.' I grab it without further hesitation.

And that was how I met the love of my life.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A/N

Ok so here's the first chapter, I really hope you guys liked it! This is not going to be a very long book so the chappies ain't gonna be long either. Love you guys!

XxMicaiahxX


	3. My Story

Journey's POV

On the way to his car that day I finally got up the courage to ask him what his name was. He had replied with a simple, "Niall, Niall Horan." When he said that I bursted out laughing. Because I had heard of him after all, one of my friends spoke of him often. Ashley. She would love this. I told him that, he laughed as well.

I asked why he didn't ask my title and he said my dad made that perfectly clear. I could tell he wanted to ask me questions, but he didn't, he was respectful of my privacy. He was the perfect description of a gentlemen. He always wanted what was best for me. He even slept on the couch in the hotel.

He said, "The lady should always get the bed my dear." When I said I would sleep on the couch. I had just nodded and smiled.

I woke up the next morning smiling, that was honestly the best nights sleep I had, had in years. As I walked out of the room I searched for my knight in shining armor. "Niall? Where are you?" I asked walking around the living room.

"In here." A voice shouted from the kitchen. I headed over there and was met with not one but two boys.

"Who are you?" I ask the brunette.

"I'm Liam! It's nice to meet you love." He replies with a big smile.

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Journey." I address Liam.

"I kind've know... Niall won't stop talking about you." He smirks looking at a scowling Niall.

"All good things I hope?" I smirk right back looking at Niall again.

"Well of course, I haven't gotten any bad impression from you! It seems kind of difficult to make one that early." Niall scoffs shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

He really was adorable... I'm starting to understand Ashley's ranting about the lad. His eyes are simply gorgeous, and that grin of his. But most of all I adore his happy spirit, the very same one that probably saved my life.

"Umm... what about the part where I fell on you and you were ready to cuss me out?" I say tilting my head to the side a bit.

Liam burst out laughing and was practically on the floor. He was holding his sides, the dude was in stitches. "Y-you fell o-on him?" Liam asks now he was actually on the floor.

"Yes." Niall grumbled.

I started laughing too, I could't help it Niall just looked so funny!

"Okay if we're done laughing at the victim then I have something I would like to ask Journey." Niall says once we've finished our laugh. That got my attention.

"We're done darling..." I say teasing him.

"O-okay then... I erm I was wondering if you maybe wanted to do a date like thing tonight?" He was asking carefully almost like I was a doll that would shatter if he said the wrong thing.

A smile grew on my face as he was speaking. "Of course! That would be amazing. I don't believe I've ever been on a date..." I answer, the smile never leaving my face, I realized that I told him it was my first date right as I was saying it, but I didn't mind too much.

Both of the lads seem pretty trustworthy, and I didn't think they'd be very shocked. I was very plain after all. With my dark brown hair and blue eyes I considered myself decently unattractive.

But what I wasn't expecting was for them to just stand there awestruck. When Liam started speaking I realized just how surprised they were. "You mean a girl like you has never been on a date before?" He asks quietly.

"What does that mean?" I answer his question with another.

"What he means is that you are absolutely stunning and you can't be younger than eighteen! Why in the world have you never been on a date before?" Niall cuts in.

"Well first off I'm nineteen, and I honestly have been asked but I didn't want the poor lad to get hurt..." I say just realizing that I had revealed too much.

"What do you mean "get hurt?" What are you not telling us?" Niall asks finally getting his nosiness back again, I couldn't say I was surprised. There was a lot of things that I hadn't told them that they would have to find out eventually. I just didn't want them to... What if they hated me when they find out?

"Um I don't think I feel completely comfortable sharing about that quite yet..." I trailed off awkwardly.

"Okay but if you're coming on tour with us we'll find out eventually." Liam says raising his eyebrow.

"I'm doing what?!" I asked a little bit excited.

"Liaaaaam I hadn't told her yeeeet!" Niall whined pouting slightly. 'He's so cute I literally cannot even.'

"I heard nothing in that case..." I said drawing a zipper on my lips.

Niall looked at me tilting his head. "How are you so perfect?" He mumbles quietly. I got the feeling that I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Mate you said that out loud!" Liam yelled laughing... Again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Niall blushing furiously.

"Thanks for the opinion but I honestly can't say I agree." I said to him looking at the ground slightly ashamed of myself.

"Bull! You are one of the most amazing people I know and I haven't even known you for 24 hours! Don't ever say, or think anything like that again!" Liam joined in yelling at me. he was moving his hands around in big motions. It wasn't him honestly, but I couldn't help but think of my father. This was how he would always act before he hit me.

When Liam raised his hands above his hands I cowered. "P-please I d-didn't mean i-it." I started crying, covering my head with my hands- a tactic I had been forced to learn with the years with my father.

"What are you doing? I'm so sorry what did I do?" Liam asked kneeling down to my hight, rubbing my back cautiously. I just kept crying, it got pretty intense me hiccuping violently.

When I had calmed down at least a little bit I got the courage and finally answered. "I-I p-promise it's n-not you... I-I guess I-I k-knew that I-I would h-have to t-tell y-you I just d-didn't w-want to t-this s-soon." I said trying to calm down. When the hiccuping had finally stopped I continued.

"I suppose it started when my mum died... I can't quite say I remember it I'm afraid... But I hear from her old friends that we were the picture perfect family. I was only three, so it's not exactly an easy thing to remember. She was diagnosed with cancer, it was to far along for anything to be done. She died within a year, I like to think my parents were very in love. Why else would my father be reacting to it the way he did?

"He always came home drunk I was told, he started hurting me when I was around the age of six. There were people who were gonna report him. He said he would hurt me if I let them, so I told them he had pulled his life back together, that he had stopped...

"Unfortunately it only got worse from there. He started hitting me for no reason, I always had to make him his food. I was able to get to my house from school during lunch break and make him food. The house was just a block from all the schools. So it wasn't too difficult.

"Eventually he started acting off. After hitting me he would hug me and tell me h-he didn't mean it... It escalated pretty quickly. B-by the time I was thirteen I was having to lock myself in my room until dinner, then make it, and rush to my room again. I was lucky I had makeup on hand, I had to use it quite often so no one questioned anything... The reason I l-left... When Niall found me, was because, he erm... H-he-" I got cut off from my story by a sob. I had been staring at the ground throughout the whole thing.

But the sob caught my attention, I jerked my head up to see Niall who was earlier just standing there listening, on the ground sobbing... I looked over to Liam to see a similar sight. He was just cradling me rocking back and forth.

"P-please tell m-me he didn't?" Niall looks at me with teary eyes. I simply nod in reply shaking.

That brought forth another round of choking sobs from both lads. "I-I'm so sorry I didn't know!" Liam begs holding me tightly and shaking his head.

"I'll kill the disgusting bastard!" I was surprised when I saw Niall shaking with rage.

I shook my head no. "Please don't blame yourself. And calm down please... What's done is done. Nothing can change it." I replied leaning back to look at them.

That's when I felt another body crash into mine. "I-I'm sorry too! No one deserves that!" I hear an unknown voice. I look at the unfamiliar lad who also seems to have been crying. 'Man this guy has ridiculously long hair my lord!'

"So I suppose you caught all that then?" I laughed slightly at the younger looking boy.

"Yes I did... I'm Harry, and I really am sorry love." The green eyed lad replied with sad misty eyes.

I look over to Niall to see he's still crying. I crawl over to him and wrap him up in a hug. "It's okay. I'm safe now, because of you I'm safe." I cried holding his shaking body close to mine.

"Ok seriously you two are my new OTP!" I hear a female voice.

"Um who are you? And what is that?" I asked to the pretty honey haired girl.

"I'm Sophia, Liam's girlfriend. And it means one true pair, it means I think you would make an amazing couple." She replied with a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry if you caught that, I swear it was nothing!" I replied with wide eyes beginning to stand up.

"No sit down that must have been hard to talk about, you're probably tired. And it's ok, when I explained my past Niall was the same way with me. I clearly ended up with Liam, it would only be fitting for you and Niall to couple up as well..." She trailed off with a wink.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you aren't the only one with a troubled past darling." She said with a sad smile.

"Oh."

"And just for the record I heard everything too. I'm Louis!" A new person makes himself known.

And that's how I met my new family.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A/N

You guys will find out Sophia's past soon enough. This clearly was a sad chapter pretty much everyone had cried by the end of it... I really hope you enjoyed it despite it being depressing.

I love you guys!

And I still have those five books that I wanted to do so keep a heads up for those! XxMicaiahxX


	4. Our First Date

Journey's POV

After my little episode we sat in an awkward silence, thank goodness Louis has never liked those, he broke it soon, asking if anyone wanted to play Truth or Dare. None of us could refuse. It was an interesting game... I ended up in Niall's lap till the end after almost three rounds.

It wasn't exactly comfortable for me, but he seemed to enjoy it. 'Good for him.' I recall thinking with a roll of my eyes. After our awkward game Sophia brought up Niall and I's date that night. After asking what we would do she pulled me into her room. He wouldn't let me hear what we were doing, so when I asked Sophia, she replied with a simple. "It's a surprise darling." She smirked at me with fake evil hidden in it.

She dressed me in nice grey sweats, and a light blue tank, she added in some bunny slippers for shoes, and very natural makeup. "I suppose we're not going anywhere then?" I asked with a humorous smile on my face.

"How ever did you guess?" Sophia gasped with fake shock.

"I do not know darling it just came to me." I fluttered my eyelashes dramatically.

I looked at her blankly, we just bursted out laughing. "W-we're gonna k-kill ourselves if we keep this up!" Sophia joked straightening herself up.

She knocked on the door. "Can she come out now?" She asked smirking again. 'This is getting really creepy now.'

"Yes she can, just cover her eyes okay Soph?" I heard Liam reply. Suddenly I felt hands over my eyes.

"I wonder who that could be?" I whispered sarcastically as she lead me out of the room. We didn't walk very far when she stopped.

"Okay you can take your hands off her eyes." I heard Niall's voice. Then I could suddenly see, I blinked a few times trying to see clearly. When I saw it I gasped in delight.

"Oh my gosh you didn't?! I love it!" I screeched looking at the fort in the living room. It was open just enough to see the tv in the front, and there were pillows galore on top of several blankets.

"We did. I'm glad you like it love." Niall smiles proudly.

"Okay guys clear out, last I checked dates are for two people not six." Sophia started herding the lads out of the room. I looked at Niall, he's already smiling down at me.

"Thank you for doing this Niall, it means more than you know." I said sitting down. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his chest kissing my forehead gently.

"I know, and it's an honor to be your first date. Now what would you like to watch love." He logged into Netflix and started browsing.

"That looks good, you want to have a marathon?" I asked when he stopped at a show titled: Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"That sounds perfect." He smiled at me before turning on the first episode.

Ten episodes in:

"No Skye can't just be dead!" I wailed curling up to Niall.

"Hey it's okay she's an 084 remember? She can't just die!" Niall rubbed my back.

And that was my first date with Niall Horan.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A/N

So there are definitely spoilers if you've never watched agents of shield. Sorry about that love you guys! goodbye! XxMicaiahxX


End file.
